Little Icicle Dust
by InZanity R
Summary: There are feelings that sometimes needs to be suppressed. A fanfiction about Winter Schnee. possible hint of Schneecest.


Little Icicle Dust

A lone figure walked along the lobby of Schnee Dust Company with a regal aura surrounding her. The said regal figure, a woman, ignored the greetings she received. Be it from handsome junior executives, to the older business partners of the SDC, the woman didn't spare a glance at the people around her and made her way towards the elevator that will take her to her office. Entering the steel box, the woman in white garments leaned at the wall adjacent of the steel doors and crossed her arms with a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Her breath blew her one sided bangs a bit upward and immediately fell back down, covering her left face.

With one eye visible, the woman with a pale white hair and light blue eyes looked at her reflection from the shutter door of the elevator. The regal figure, dressed in a white, grey, blue and red hues, stared coldly at her reflection.

"Mirror, tell me something…" she breathed heavily. "Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" She questioned her reflection who only stared back at her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

 _"Winter…"_

A fade memory or a little girl's voice was enough for her to bite her lip harshly until it drew blood and tighten her hold on her arms with her gloved hands. The memory was enough for her to feel elated as well as ashamed of herself. It drew out different emotions within her to the point of her lips quivering and threatening to show emotion. One where she usually doesn't show to others. Biting harder on her lower lip and with the leather gloves squeaked upon pressure, along with the elevator bell chiming to alert the passenger that she arrived at the desired floor, snapped her out of her internal turmoil. She looked forward and again saw her reflection.

"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?" She whispered.

The metal doors opened and revealed the wide grandeur office of the vice president of Schnee Dust Company. The office of Winter Schnee. Her office.

Pushing away from the steel wall, Winter treads towards her office where her secretary greeted her with a curt bow.

"Mi'lady Winter, a pleasant day to you. How was your meeting?" the secretary, Yuki, asked while handing a folder to Winter.

The heiress took the black folder with the insignia of their company and opened it. She hummed a reply to her secretary which she meant as everything went well. She scanned the report regarding the latest shipment of Dust crystal to Vale while heading to her work table. Everyday, be it a weekday or a weekend, was the same. She'll go to the SDC office, attend a meeting, check the company progression and also check on a certain student in Beacon Academy.

Sitting on her black chair, her eye was still focused on the status report when her secretary placed a steaming cup on the table, a few inches away from her right. The smell of jasmine filled the area and she can already tell that her secretary knew that she needed to relax. Placing the folder back down, Winter carefully took the cup of tea that Yuki gave her and savored the smell of it. With her gloves, she was not affected by the hot tea cup and held it like the cup without any fear of being burned.

"By the way mi'ady." Yuki interrupted the heiress. A low hum was again a response that was given to the secretary and it was enough for Yuki to continue what she was about to inform Winter. "The comms operator informed me that mistress Weiss called in earlier."

Weiss.

Weiss Schnee.

Winter's little sister.

Winter's little Icicle Dust.

The said information was enough to break Winter off of her calm reverie and release her hold on the tea cup. The ceramic cup fell on the white carpeted floor, spilling its contents, while Winter sat stiffly still on her chair.

"Mi'lady?" Yuki rushed towards her boss and kneeled down to pick up the fallen cup.

Winter toned out of her surroundings. All that her mind can think of is her little Icicle Dust. Her little sister, Weiss. Her heart pounded hard and memories buried deep have resurfaced again.

 _'Fear of what's inside of me…'_ Winter grasped her dress-shirt and tried her best to still her heart. Did her best to bury her feelings over her little sister.

"D-did… Did Weiss talked about me?" Winter asked her secretary.

Yuki, still on the floor and wiping the spilled tea on the carpet, looked at her boss and shook her head. "No, mi'lady. The comms operator stated that she declined the offer of talking to you and informed her that she only needed some data."

It broke Winter. The thought of Weiss not wanting to talk to her hurt her. However, she can't blame her little sister. Her little Icicle Dust. She was not the best big sister there is. In fact, she was the worst big sister… worse than a Grimm.

 _'Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?'_


End file.
